


【仓安】靠岸

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213
Summary: 两人酒足饭饱后坐在阳台上吹风看风景。也是幸亏住得够高，不用担心被拍到。“已经看不到星星了。” 安田有些感慨。大仓握了握他的手，抬着头无言。就算是城市的夜晚，这份安静也足够人释怀白天的忙碌。





	【仓安】靠岸

安田踮脚去吻大仓。

两人不知怎么吻着吻着就躺在了床上。大仓褪去安田的上衣，从嘴一路亲到喉结，到胸膛，到肚子。安田嫌痒，推他的肩膀，蜷起腿往后退。大仓按不住他，就跟着他往上退。

他最喜欢安田亮晶晶的眼睛。每次逗他的时候眼睛都忽闪忽闪的，他有那种自信，安田眼角的每一丝皱纹都有自己的痕迹。

两人打闹过后，他带着一点点后悔，进入安田的身体。安田那双装满坚强的眼眸因为微痛而闭上。

大仓紧压在他身上动着。两年前第一次做的时候还很是激烈，现在只剩下温柔的水溶交合。安田身体也不行了，他想到这里更心疼了。

两人的神经都仿佛集中在下身。大仓还是握着他的手，任由安田的手在他手心里乱动。他这一颗心在这些年岁里，慢慢地把安田对他的温柔都归还。安田慢慢睁开眼，眼神有些迷离，微张的小嘴不时发出呻吟。大仓注意他的表情，慢慢将自己推到最深。

安田用鼻尖蹭蹭他，两人再次吻上。吻也轻轻的，有口水声，混着鼻息洒落在夜里。

烟瘾使大仓口中常年有香烟味道，安田都搜刮来。高挺的鼻子像拼图一样交叉着，随着亲吻不停变换位置。

年号一个月后就要换了，这个信息突然浮现在安田的脑海里。年代变了，人们也成长得很快，不知不觉就要老了。

大仓没那么多想法。

明天自己在做什么、跟谁在一起、吃什么、得到什么夸奖、犯了什么错误，大仓都不在乎。

 

他要跟他的小船长出航，然后一起靠岸。


End file.
